coisasdeirmasfandomcom-20200213-history
O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2
O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 é o episódio 8 da temporada 4 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 32 em total. Estrear-se-á em 28 de março do 2018. É o final da série. Argumento O episódio começa com uma explicação o que aconteceu no episódio anterior com as cenas mais importantes. O 22 está triste pela morte da Mila, e o 0 também o lamenta. Então o Robert começa a gritar dizendo: “Gostava deste aspecto!”. O 22 diz: “O que é que se passa?” e o Robert diz: “Muito bem, vamos fazê-lo depressa…”, apanha o corpo morto da Mila, dá-lhe um beijo e diz ao 22: “Ponde-a num digitalizador e introduzi-lhe os ficheiros que o dobro da Mila do universo espelho vos enviou antes de morrer. Vamos lá!”. O 22 diz ao Robert: “O que é que tu queres fazer?” e o Robert diz: “Quando beijei a Mila, dei-lhe vida. Começou…”. O 22 diz: “O que é que começou?” e o Robert diz-lhes: “Quereis salvá-la, sim ou não? Pois ponde o corpo da Mila na porra dum digitalizador, abri a porra dos ficheiros do dobro da Mila e juntai-os com os dados da Mila. Fazei-o, caralho!”. O 22 fá-lo, põe o corpo da Mila num digitalizador e começa o processo. Então o Robert diz: “Deixa-me o computador”, e o 22 diz: “Por que?”. O Robert diz: “És burro? O que caralho é que tu queres que te diga para convencer-te? Ou deixas-me o computador, ou a Mila ficará morta para sempre, foda-se!”. O 22 dá o controlo do computador ao Robert, e o Robert começa a introduzir uns dados no computador… Então a Mila sai do digitalizador e cai ao chão, sem nenhuma ferida. O 0 analisa-a com um tricorder e diz: “Está inconsciente, mas viva!”. O Robert faz uma nassada à Mila, e diz: “Levai-a à Terra, apaguei-lhe qualquer lembrança da Andrea, do Alxy Frankz e de nós nesta nave. Também duma falsa rodagem que ela fez com eles dois. Depressa!”. O 22 fá-lo, teletransporta a Mila a casa sua e diz ao Robert: “Acho que me tens de dar uma explicação, não tens?”… O Robert explica que deu vida à Mila, mas fez falta um preço: deu parte da sua energia vital à Mila, portanto morrer-se-á e regenerar-se-á cedo. Só pode atrasar o processo. O 22 diz: “A tua energia vital, com o teu beijo, não é?” e o Robert diz: “Tenho de ir-me embora. Vós tendes de seguir o vosso trabalho de derrotar a Andrea, eu tenho de receber a minha parte. O tempo que passei convosco foi agradável. E tu, 22, tens de deixar de pensar que a Andrea é atraente para ti, já viste o que fez…”. O 22 diz: “Não podes ficar mais um bocadinho connosco?” e o Robert diz: “22, tens sorte e tê-la-ás sempre. Eu ver-vos-ei daqui a muitos anos, mas vós ver-me-eis nuns dias. Mas com outra cara!”. O Robert apanha a bola de transporte, mete-se nela e desaparece. O 22 diz: “Eu tenho de voltar à Terra, vós tendes de continuar o vosso trabalho. Vamos lá!”, e teletransporta-se a casa sua. O 0 tenta analisar a casa da Mila com os sensores da nave para ver se ela está bem, mas os sensores não a detectam. Então o 0 usa os seus poderes telepáticos teremedosianos, e descobre que a Mila está em casa sua, sã e salva. O 0 pesquisa e descobre que o Robert pôs uma protecção mais forte no corpo da Mila, isto é, agora ninguém a pode ferir nem sequestrar. O 0 tranquiliza-se, enquanto a Mila faz a sua vida calmamente. Na base do Alxy Frankz, a Andrea e o Alxy Frankz estão a falar da morte da Mila. O Alxy Frankz diz que poderiam ter obtido mais alguma coisa se não a tivessem assassinado, mas a Andrea diz que a Mila não tinha nenhum secreto, foi uma boa acção já que com a morte da Mila, o 22 sentir-se-á triste porque estava apaixonado por ela. O Alxy Frankz diz: “Mas ela não está apaixonada por ele e ele sabe-o, portanto mais cedo ou mais tarde teria desistido e apaixonar-se-ia por outra pessoa. Não me tinhas dito que ele também está apaixonado por ti?”, e a Andrea diz: “Sim, e isto será a sua perdição. Mas temos de ter cuidado, ele agora quererá vingar a morte da Mila…”. O Alxy Frankz diz: “Mas quando vier para cá, matá-lo-emos!”, e os dois riem maliciosamente. De repente, o Robert aparece invisível e faz uma nassada à Andrea para apagar-lhe qualquer lembrança da Mila e a sua família. A Andrea tenta pará-lo, mas o Robert vai-se embora com a sua bola de transporte. A Andrea dá um beijo ao Alxy Frankz sem saber por que… Na bola de transporte, o Robert viaja atrás no tempo, mas não pode aguentar mais, toca uns botões da bola e regenera-se. A bola de transporte aterra numa casa duma época desconhecida, e aparece o Robert convertido num bebé num berço, com outra família… Na base do Alxy Frankz, revela-se que o beijo que a Andrea deu ao Alxy Frankz foi para aplicar a mesma hipnose nele. O 0 decifra a mensagem que a Mila do universo espelho tinha enviado ao 22: vem do Robert, e diz que os oficiais da 07 têm de esquecer a Mila e a sua família, já que se continuarem a missão, pô-las-ão em perigo. O 22 aceita e decide terminar a missão relacionada com a Mila e a sua família. A mensagem também diz que o Robert foi quem enviou a Mila e a sua mãe para Bàrcinon, para evitar que a Andrea as capturasse. O 22 diz que têm de contactar com o Panda, mas o 0 diz que ainda não o encontraram, têm de esperar que ele os contacte. O 0 diz-lhe que o Robert disse que nuns dias falariam com o Panda, e o 22 diz: “Exactamente, no entanto não sabemos qual aspecto é que ele poderia ter. Baseando-me na sua voz e nuns cálculos que eu fiz, se calhar é um adulto duns quarenta anos!”… O 0 diz que ele também tinha pensado no mesmo, isto é, o Panda não é um rapaz novo como eles. Enquanto isso, num local desconhecido, o Panda está a vê-lo tudo e diz que, já que ele tem a câmara que grava o presente, o passado e o futuro da sua vida, pode dizer o que acontecerá nos próximos anos. Mas o Panda diz: “Cuidado, explicar-vos-ei revelações do vosso futuro, do que acontecerá a partir de agora: como acabará a vossa luta contra a regenta Andrea, e todos os preços que tereis de pagar para o conseguirdes. Estais prontos?”, e o Panda começa a falar com o público… “Dentro duns meses, o 22, o 0 e a Carla, os últimos oficiais da antiga FEF que ficam, começarão uma missão na Terra do universo espelho para encontrarem a verdadeira Andrea. Eu ajudá-los-ei, no entanto este ataque será longo e perigoso, e embora os oficiais da 07 consigam resgatar a Andrea, terão de pagar um preço bastante caro. A Andrea do universo normal estava sequestrada numa prisão terrana que controlava a regenta Andrea, e quando a salvam, ela fica na 07 sabendo tudo e ajuda o 22 e os seus aliados, mas sem ter categoria de oficial. Isto das categorias, para eles, é uma coisa que já não seguem muito, já que agora só são três. Ou melhor dito, dois: a Carla será assassinada pela regenta Andrea durante a missão de resgate, e o Franny ficará muito afectado pela morte da sua mãe e não se recuperará até que esqueça os seus pais quando aconteça o que eu tento evitar. Mas estou a adiantar-me… A Andrea deste universo lembrará tudo até os oficiais da 07 fazerem a missão definitiva para derrotarem a regenta Andrea que terá um custo ainda mais elevado. Na primavera do ano 2019, a Andrea do universo espelho será derrotada e morrerá, e a Andrea do universo normal substituí-la-á sem lembrar nada e vivendo a vida que fazia o seu dobro. Mas o custo desta vitória será, como já disse, ainda mais elevado, já que morrerão todos os aliados do 23…” “No verão do ano 2019, o 23 está a fazer uma viagem com os seus pais, enquanto o 0 decide levar a Sandra a bordo da nave 07 para fazer-lhe uma surpresa como presente de aniversário. Mas a Andrea sabia que isto aconteceria, já que o Alxy Frankz do futuro lho tinha dito. A Andrea estava morta, mas tinha preparado uma armadilha, uma última acção que a regenta Andrea fez antes de ser derrotada… A nave 07, enquanto leva a Sandra a bordo, perde o controlo e a altura e cai à Terra, causando um buraco numa parte da península Ibéria. O Josep Maria 23 faz um regresso ao passado para desfazer todo o desastre na Terra, mas não pode salvar o seu irmão 0 e a Sandra López. O 23 prepara-se para viajar ao passado com a sua câmara, mas depois dum problema, a polícia procura-o. O 23 escapa a Teremedó, mas depois duns meses, a polícia de Bàrcinon diz-lhe que não pode ficar em Teremedó e tem de voltar à Terra. O 24 volta à Terra e tenta que ninguém o veja, vivendo como fugitivo. O Alxy Frankz escapa da prisão de Teremedó e vai à Terra para tentar matar o 24. E repete-se o que aconteceu antes que o 24 fosse para o ano 2010. Mas já estou farto de ver que tudo é uma repetição do tempo, e estou a pensar em voltar ao ano 2019 e evitar que a 07 caia à Terra, para fazer com que aconteçam coisas diferentes. Será que poderei mudar o futuro da minha versão mais nova? E se o fizer, se calhar eu deixarei de existir ao mudar o meu passado? Se bem que me esteja nas tintas, agora sou eu quem não sei o que acontecerá…” O episódio e a série acaba com um resumo dos episódios das quatro temporadas, as aventuras das irmãs Kimberly e Karla em Bàrcinon, e a missão da Mila e a sua família. Tudo isto se vê com imagens de cenas de todos os episódios que servem de conclusão para a série. Categoria:Episódios ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part II es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 2 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1